


The EMT and his Surfer

by Hugsfree-hugme (Noheawilstro808)



Series: EMT!Deran [3]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherly Love, Developing Relationship, EMT!Deran Verse, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, M/M, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships, between family members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noheawilstro808/pseuds/Hugsfree-hugme
Summary: “You aren’t funny, you know.” he hears Deran grumbling.Adrian chuckles softly whispering back. “Call me later.”Deran smiles softly, probably not knowing his face is noticeable by his older brother, and kisses Adrian before leaving the Cody’s to themselves.It is surprising to see considering Deran has always been closed off about his love life, especially anything involving PDA but seeing him looking relaxed and at home with this man helped ease some concerns inside of Pope that he has always had for his kid brother.He turns back to see Deran looking at him, a little nervous with the display they showed him. Pope just shrugs and comments. “I like him.”________The growing relationship between an EMT and his boyfriend through the eyes of the Codys.





	The EMT and his Surfer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themoonwhenimlost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonwhenimlost/gifts).

> 3rd part to this series. Gifting it to @Aliencowboyswagger because I know she likes EMT!Deran and it is her birthday.

“Dude I told you he wasn’t going to turn you down. I don’t know why you were such a little chicken shit about asking him out.” 

Smurf hears Craig tell someone as she makes her way into the kitchen and turns the corner to see her baby boy standing there with him, a bit of red to his cheeks as he rolls his eyes. 

“Ask who out baby?” She interrupts, making her presence known. She makes her way next to Deran and runs her hand over his hair. 

It was hard for her to accept it when Deran said he was moving out and going to school. She hardly sees him anymore. Deran is her baby and she thinks she might have coddled him a little bit closer than the others but by the time he came into the picture she didn’t think she was going to have anymore kids. She just wants to give him the world so it hurts when he won’t let her. 

“It doesn’t matter” Deran mumbles trying to brush it off but she knows better and raises an eyebrow at him. 

“No tell me. It sounds like Craig knows about it.” 

She can tell Deran doesn’t want to say anything but he looks at her one more time before letting a breath out. 

“It’s a friend from high school. We bumped into each other the other day and yeah, we hung out and got dinner.” He says with a shrug but as she takes him in, she is surprised to see there are hints of shyness in his stance. He must be really sweet on the boy. 

“I’m happy for you baby. You should bring him over for dinner sometime.” 

Deran was just about to protest when Craig scoffs out. “Geez Smurf, they have only been on one date. Don’t need to break out the china just yet.” 

They watch as Craig pushes off the counter making his way outside. Smurf turns back to Deran and sees him give her a one sided smile. 

“He’s right. It’s still kind of new. I’ll let you know.” He offers. 

She gives him a nod and lets it go. It wasn’t entirely surprising that he doesn’t want to bring him around. None of the boys do but as their mother, if they were going to choose these people to be their partner, she feels it is her right to at least know who they are. Is that so much to ask?

_____________

It’s been awhile since Pope got a chance to hang out with Deran. The guy has such a weird schedule and doesn’t know how to use a phone so it is hard to get a chance to see him. He hears from J that they have a day off today and stops by.

He knocks on the door and sees it is… not Deran answering the door.

“Who are you?”

“Adrian.” The stranger answers, a casted arm leaning on the doorframe. Pope scratches his head wondering what the hell is going on. 

“Did the idiot move and not tell me?” He mutters to himself but turns when he hears the other man laughing at him. 

“Sorry. You are one of Deran’s brothers right?” He asks him. Pope doesn’t know how to take him in so without a word he nods his head.

“He is the living room.” Adrian tells him, a friendly smile on his face as he nods his head inside. He leaves Pope in the doorway as he disappears into the house. Pope looks around, wondering how to take in the situation but then he hears.

“Pope stop scaring my neighbors and get in here.”

He rolls his eyes muttering under his breath how much of a little shit his baby brother is before stepping inside and closing the door. He walks into the open room to see Deran lounging on his sofa, looking like he moved straight from his bed instead of getting dressed. 

“Well don’t you look comfy?” He comments, sitting in one of the chairs facing Deran and the TV. 

“It’s my day off don’t judge me.” Deran comments, hugging the couch pillow closer to him after he pauses the unknown movie he is watching. 

Pope crosses his arms as he leans back into the chair and smirks at his baby brother. “So anything you want to tell me?” 

Deran, at first, raises his eyebrow in question before realizing what Pope was talking about and blushes as he lowers his gaze and scratches at his beard. 

“Umm right. That would be Adrian, my boyfriend.”

“He looks familiar.”

“You might know his dad Nico. He grew up around here just like us. Me and him hung out around the same crowd.”

“Wait as in Dolan? Didn’t you have a crush on him when you were like what, 15?” Pope says quite loudly, if the blush on Deran’s face gives him any indication.

“Dude.” He groans, throwing a look towards the bedroom where the man in topic comes through with a smirk on his face.

“Better late than never I say.” Adrian comments, smiling cheekily at the blonde. 

“I thought you were getting ready for work.” Deran tells him, trying to come off as irritated but Pope isn’t fooled. He can see the fondness bubbling out of him. It is refreshing to see, as much as it amusing. 

He watches as the two lovebirds have a conversation of their own. Adrian moving around like he is the one that lives here, Deran casually talking about his day and only rolling his eyes when he can see Adrian sassing the other man. They look practically domesticated. 

“It was nice meeting you Pope. Maybe you can get this lazy bum off his ass today.” Adrian tells him, throwing a wink in Deran’s direction but laughs when he is met with a kick to the butt by the sourpuss on the couch. He turns back to Deran bends down to his level. 

“You aren’t funny, you know.” he hears Deran grumbling.

Adrian chuckles softly whispering back. “Call me later.” 

Deran smiles softly, probably not knowing his face is noticeable by his older brother, and kisses Adrian before leaving the Cody’s to themselves.

It is surprising to see considering Deran has always been closed off about his love life, especially anything involving PDA but seeing him looking relaxed and at home with this man helped ease some concerns inside of Pope that he has always had for his kid brother. 

He turns back to see Deran looking at him, a little nervous with the display they showed him. Pope just shrugs and comments. “I like him.”

___________________

“Come on Deran, relax a little will ya?”

Craig hears and turns to see Deran and Adrian making their way into the patio of Smurf’s place and raises his eyebrows at his brother.

“Couldn’t hold it off any longer huh?” 

He knows Deran has been trying to hold off introducing Adrian to Smurf for as long as he could but he guesses 8 months is long enough and Smurf finally put her foot down. 

“Shut up.” Deran says, his hands deep in his pockets as he rocks back and forth on his toes. 

Adrian rolls his eyes at his boyfriend before turning to greet Craig. They have hung out a few times since the two got together but he also remembers the younger boy growing up. He is just one of those people who gets along with everybody, smiling all the time which is the complete opposite of his brother who is always moody and a plain grump. 

Adrian has had Craig’s seal of approval since day one and according to Deran, he has also has had Pope’s. 

“Who is this cutie?” They hear behind them and see J and Julia making their way in. Adrian and J greet each other while Deran rolls his eyes at his sister, hugging her anyways. 

“Damn baby brother, where have you been hiding him?” Julia whispers to Deran, laughing when he blushes. 

She can already tell he is smitten with the other boy. J has mentioned to her what happened that day on the beach but seeing how Deran finally brought him over and watching him look at the other man, blushing at the compliment. It isn’t hard to tell. 

“Hello there handsome, I’m Julia.” She introduces herself. 

Adrian smiles as he takes the hug she gives and blushing when she ruffles his hair.

“Nice to meet you. May I say, out of you and Pope, you definitely are the better looking twin.” He compliments with a wink. 

Only for them to hear, “Fuck you Dolan” come from around the corner. Guess Pope heard him. 

Craig laughs watching Adrian get Julia’s seal of approval now as well. 

The siblings watch as Deran and Adrian make their way into the house, Deran leading him with his hand on the other man’s back and Julia goos.

“They are adorable.” She comments then turns to J. “10 bucks, Smurf eats him alive.”

“I’ll take that bet.” He smirks at his mother before making his way to the pool. He wouldn’t underestimate Adrian just yet. 

~*~*~

“So Adrian, Deran tells me you guys went to high school together?” Smurf asks well into dinner while everyone is having their own little conversations. 

They see Deran automatically put his hand on Adrian’s thigh while Adrian looks at Smurf and nods his head. 

“Yeah, we barely had any classes together but we hung with the same people.” He answers. 

“I didn’t even know Deran went to school long enough to make friends there.” She says casually while everyone else becomes silent. They were waiting for her to do this. She always looks so innocent when making conversation with new people but her kids knew there is always a motive there. Deran knew he was going to be a target for her and he didn’t want Adrian to see what kind of person his own mother could be which is why he has tried to put off bringing him around for so long. 

Adrian doesn’t seem to be affected, he just smiles at Deran and places his arm around the back of Deran’s chair before looking back at Smurf. “I don’t really blame him. I went just enough to graduate, other then that I was basically at the beach.”

“Something you and my son have in common then.” She nods to the two boys. 

Deran shakes his head in anger as he turns away from her. Adrian doesn’t bite the bait she gives him. They notice he leans his head towards Deran and lifts his arm high enough to run a comforting hand up and down Deran’s back. Their brother glances at his boyfriend, giving him a small smile before looking away. 

There is a tense atmosphere after that but everyone is also kind of in awe to see Adrian making conversation with Smurf, who is clearly challenging him, but all he does is smile and answers her questions with no hesitation. 

“Tell me, what do you think of Deran’s occupation here? It can’t be easy to have a relationship with someone with a schedule like his?” She says, starting to amp up her game.

Deran glares at Smurf as he mutters under his breath. “You gotta be kidding me?”

“Smurf.” Baz warns but she just ignores him. She feels she has a right to know how the other feels about Deran’s job. From day one she hasn’t exactly been Deran’s biggest cheerleader but who can blame her? Deran has never shown the biggest motivation growing up, backing out of challenges when things got too heavy. He gets out of prison and suddenly he wants to be a paramedic, going to danger to save strangers he barely knew. She doesn’t understand why he does it?

“Yeah it can be tough. I don’t exactly have the greatest schedule either, going to school and my job but we are making it work. I can tell Deran really loves his job and I know first hand he is really good at it.”

“Really, do tell.” 

“No, don’t tell.” Deran interrupts, not wanting to give Smurf any chance to dig into Adrian and break him down like she does everyone else. 

“I don’t know why you are getting so angry Deran. I am just trying to make conversation.”

Deran scoffs as he falls back into his seat, rolling his eyes. “Yeah right.”

“We all know what you are trying to do Smurf.” Pope adds, sticking up for his brother. 

This always happens whenever Deran comes over for dinner. She rags on him about his job when J has the same job but says nothing to him. She does it to get a rise out him, upset that he doesn’t need her like she wants him too.

The boys are just about to get into it with Smurf when Adrian breaks the tension and speaks out. 

“Deran and J saved my life. My appendix ruptured during class. They were the ones on the scene. Luckily they are very good at their jobs because they got me to the hospital in time and I was able to make a full recovery. You and Julia have raised amazing sons. You should be proud of them.” Adrian says, making a statement and standing strong. 

They can tell he is daring Smurf to disagree with him. 

Julia can’t help but reach for her own son. She does have her own concerns about J and Deran’s occupation but she is proud of them and what they do. She is also touched that Adrian spoke out not only for Deran but J as well. 

Craig watches as Adrian grabs Deran’s hand and smiles a little when instead and pulling away, Deran clenches the hand back. He has seen his brother push guys away, not wanting to bring them around, scared of letting them close but to see him taking the support Adrian is offering him brings hope that Adrian will break through his brother’s walls. Maybe he already has. 

“Are you ready to go?” Deran asks Adrian, not looking at anyone else. Adrian nods his head and pushes his chair. 

“Sure. Let’s go.”

“Come on Deran, you don’t have to leave yet.” Baz says, always trying to be the peacemaker but Deran wasn’t having any of it. 

“See you guys later.” He tells them without so much as a glance towards their mother. 

No one expects Adrian to turn to Smurf, waiting for her to make eye contact with him before saying. “Thank you for inviting me. The food was delicious.”

He gives her a stiff nod before saying farewell to everyone else and follows Deran out. There is an awkward tension among the remaining Codys. Both Pope and J are smirking with how Adrian handled himself with Smurf, clearly impressed. 

Craig shakes his head at Smurf, irritated that once again, she chased Deran off.

Julia slides J a $10 bill. 

“And you wonder why he is never around.” Baz tells her. 

Smurf just sits there looking bitter as hell. A part of her was hoping Adrian wasn’t a fan of Deran’s job but to see him not only say the opposite but stand up to her has her seething in her seat. She hated the way he spoke to her. Not with what he said but how he said it. He is just another thing of Deran that she would love to get rid of. 

Baz sighs out before standing up and making his way to the door. “I’ll go check on him.”

He has to say he is impressed with Deran’s boyfriend. Not many people would talk to Smurf like that but the fact that he did that for Deran makes it even more impressive. 

He sees that they haven’t left yet. Deran is leaning against the car smoking while Adrian stands across from him with his hands in his pocket as he rocks one foot back and forth. Instead of making his present known though he stays back and listens to them. 

“Why did you have to tell her all that? She doesn’t care how good I am or what I do. She is always going to hate my job.”

“Well I don’t care that she doesn’t care. Deran, you save lives and you are amazing at your job. If she can’t be proud of you then I will.” Adrian firmly tells him bringing a smirk to Baz’s face. This man has no problem telling Deran exactly how it is, which is nice. Deran needs someone like that.

“Whatever. I am sorry you had to go through that.” Deran tells him, trying to brush off the compliment. Adrian nods his head, taking a moment before turning back to Deran. 

“My dad is an asshole too. Hasn’t had anything nice to say about me since I came out.”

“I doubt it the same thing. I don’t even think she fucking cares that I am gay. She just hates anything that doesn’t involve her.”

“All I am saying is I get it alright.”

Adrian pulls Deran’s face up so he is looking him in the eye. “I get it.”

He can see the moment Deran stops fighting his emotions and his body sags. Adrian steps closer to him, whispering something in his ear that he cannot hear but whatever it is must be good because he sees Deran nods his head before pulling Adrian into a kiss. He turns away from the couple happy to know that Deran is taken care of. 

________________

The first time J hears Deran say the L word, it is on one of their lunch breaks. He is waiting by the counter to get their food and he sees Deran on the phone. On the way back to the table he overhears Deran saying “Yeah that sounds good...alright...love you too..Bye”

Deran acts casually as he hangs up the phone and puts it in his pocket, grabbing his food. J waits until he is sitting down before he mentions anything. 

“Was that Adrian?” He asks before taking a bite from his own plate. 

Deran nods as he chews through his mouth full. “Yeah.”

“You guys saying ‘I love you’ now huh?”

Deran blushes as he looks away. “Come on man.”

“What? I think it’s great. It’s been what, almost 2 years now?”

He isn’t trying to make a big deal out of it but it kind of is. 

Growing up, he barely knew his uncle, even though they were close in age. His mom and Smurf were constantly at each other throats that as a child they barely came around but then his mom had a close call with drugs. He almost lost her that day. Thanks to the paramedics on the scene they were able to revive her long enough to get her to the hospital. It is one of the main reasons he decided to do this, not knowing it was going to bring both his mom and himself back into Smurf’s life and his uncles. 

Since then he has gotten to know Deran pretty well and he has come to find that he is a very closed off person. He doesn’t trust easily and avoids deep relationships. So hearing him say the L word to someone means this person must have finally broke through those walls his uncle has built up long ago.

After getting to know Adrian since that day on the beach, he isn’t surprised. If anyone could do it, it would be him. 

He can tell Deran is uncomfortable with the conversation and places his hand on Deran’s shoulder.

“I’m happy for you, really. Adrian is a good guy. He is actually kind of perfect for you.”

He smiles when Deran laughs at his comments. 

“Don’t let him hear you say that. I don’t think he would ever let me live it down.” He tells him, shaking his head lightly but has a dazed look to his face. This look is a good look on his uncle. 

__________________

After another fight with Renn, Craig decides to hide out at Deran’s place for the rest of the night. With the baby coming, things have been amped and tense between them. Craig knows they are just scared so he doesn’t want to say anything that might cause too much damage. Growing up Deran was his go to guy, just like he was to Deran. In adulthood that hasn’t changed.

Deran gives him a look when he opens up and lets him in, going straight for the fridge to get them a beer. 

Craig looks around at the house that Deran and Adrian has made for themselves. Trophies from both of their surfing days surrounding their living room. Pictures that hangs from the walls or on table tops. There is one of them together at Adrian’s graduation, Deran and Craig surfing, Adrian with his nephew. He remembers what this place looked like when he helped them move in. Deran and Adrian had been dating for a little over two years before they decided to stop spending extra rent money on two seperate places and just move in together or so they say. It looks different now, this place is really starting to look like a home. 

“Where’s Adrian?” Craig asked, noticing the other man’s absent.

“He is still at work. With the season coming up, the shop has been busy. He has been working pretty late these days.” Deran sighs out as he sinks down in one of the recliners.

“Something going on there?” Craig couldn’t help but ask. With how Deran looks and sounds, it sounds like a tense topic. 

Deran shakes his head though. “Nah, it was just a really long day at work.”

Craig nods, not really believing him but he won’t push it. 

“What about you?”

This time it is Craig who sighs out and sinks into the sofa he is sitting on. “It’s just Renn. I feel like we have been constantly at each other's throats. I know it is the pregnancy shit but I feel like I can’t do anything right with her.”

“Well hang in there. One more month and then he will be here.” Deran tells him, not really looking up at him but staring at his bottle. 

“Yeah I guess I am just scared of fucking up.” He admits and looks up when he hears his brother scoff. 

“You aren’t going to fuck up.” he tells him but then pauses “Well you won’t fuck up too bad anyways.”

He sees Deran giving him a playful laugh that works as a weight lightens on his shoulders. He is so worried about failing this kid. He doesn’t even know where to start. Both him and Renn didn’t really have the best parents and The Codys weren’t exactly a normal family so how will he know what is right or wrong? 

He looks at his kid brother and can’t help but feel a little envious. When he came out of Mesa, something must have happened in there because Deran was different. He didn’t want anything to do with the family business, said he was going to go back to school. Craig doesn’t think anyone really believed him until he actually did it. Next thing he knew Deran was coming to him and telling him he was going to start an internship at Tri-City. Since then, Deran has really made a life for himself. A part of him is scared that one day that life won’t include him. 

He knows that is crazy talk but the thought has crossed his mind from time to time. 

“Man you don’t know how jealous I am of you.” He confesses. 

He looks at Deran who doesn’t say anything but raises his eyebrow, looking slightly concerned. 

“Look around you. You got this house, you and Adrian seem to have this perfect relationship, you have an actual career. You knew what you wanted and did what you had to do to get it.”

He hears Deran put his bottle down and leans in towards Craig, shaking his head. 

“You make it sound like you don’t have anything. Craig, you and Renn are having a baby. Do you know how crazy that is?’

“Would it be stupid to say I am scared shitless. I don’t know the first thing about being a parent.”

Deran shrugs like it is the least of Craig’s concerns. “You will figure it out.”

Craig wants to believe him but he doesn’t. He guesses Deran can tell because he moves to sit next to Craig. He takes a minute to runs his hand through his own blonde hair before speaking. 

“I was scared out of my mind when I went back to school but once I figured it out everything fell into place and it wasn’t so scary anymore. And don’t be fooled with Adrian. We are closing in on 3 years I am still always worried about blowing it or him realizing he can do better and walks out.”

“No, he can’t.” Craig says. His voice and tone in complete seriousness that Deran has to look away. 

Don’t get him wrong. Adrian is a cool guy and exactly what Deran needs. He isn’t someone who would normally spend time with the Cody’s but it doesn’t mean he is any better than them. Just different. 

“I am just saying. Me and Adrian, we aren’t perfect. Our work schedule keeps us apart a lot, we fight about the stupidest stuff sometimes. Our fights can get so bad at times we can’t even be in the same room for a bit.”

It surprises Craig to hear that about them. He knows it is normal for couples to fight but when you see them together, it is hard to tell. It always seems like they get each other so well most of the time. 

“I didn’t know the first thing about being in a relationship when I first started seeing Adrian. Smurf wasn’t exactly the shining example to go off of so everything was new with him. Just like everything, there is good and there is bad but with Adrian, it is all worth it. We had to fight a lot of demons together, like Smurf and his dad. But when things got bad, we found out what works. We take our space then we work it out.”

Hearing all of this brings new light to Craig. He knows some of the demons he is talking about. Growing up Deran craved Smurf’s attention, constantly wanting to prove he was worth loving. Then he remembers one night when Deran was drunk out of his mind, he confessed when he realized he was gay, how he hated himself, how in denial he was. The constant fear of someone finding out because he worried what would happen if Smurf found out. The power she had over him, over them. It was a constant shadow, till Deran finally had enough. 

He didn’t know it still plagued him sometimes, affecting his relationship but he gets it. It was so hard to settle down but Renn has always been there. Even though it took him a while to get his head out of his ass, Craig always knew it was going to be Renn. 

It still didn’t change the fact that neither of them knew how to be parents. Deran must have read his face because he cups the back of Craig’s neck and looks at him in the eye. 

“That is how you have to go at it with Renn and with the baby when he comes. You figure out what works.”

Deran removes his hand but he continues to stare at Craig, like he is wanting him to understand him and believe what he is saying. 

“I know we didn’t have the mother of the year but Craig, you already know how to be a dad. You helped Smurf when it came to me. You are going to make a great dad and trust me, he is going to be worth it.”

Sometimes it feels like Deran is the older brother. One thing he does know is that no matter what age they are, they have always been there for each other and they always will be. 

_____________

For Deran’s 27th birthday, he is away from Oceanside. As a birthday gift, him and Adrian went to Hawaii, wanting to surf pipeline and drive around the island. Deran probably thought he got out having any party or dinner with the family but he would be wrong. 

Pope brings Deran and Adrian over to the house a few days after they came back and was met with a surprise party waiting for him at his childhood house. Smurf, front and center, with a beaming smile on her face. 

She was upset when she heard that Deran wasn’t going to be home for his birthday, instantly hating the fact that he was going away to spend it with Adrian but something like that has never stopped her before. She made sure there was something waiting for her baby boy when he got back. 

Craig couldn’t help but think Deran looked like a caged animal waiting to attack when he first got there. He just grabs him into a hug, tells him to get over it and have fun. A party is a party and no one likes a sourpuss. 

“He is right Deran. You’re here now. Might as well enjoy it.” Adrian supports. Although his face says something different. Craig can’t blame him, he knows Adrian is never comfortable around Smurf. She makes small jabs at both Adrian and Deran at times but Adrian always stays calm, probably more so for Deran than anything else. He slaps Adrian on the back as a thanks though. If anyone can get Deran to relax, it would be him. 

Luckily Deran does start to chill and enjoy the party. Making time to talk to some of the people even though Pope could tell that it is the last thing he wants to do. Every now and then he will make his way back to Adrian who is talking to Julia and a couple of other friends. He has had Lena on his lap since they got there. The little girl was taken with the baby faced surfer from the very beginning and even though she is closing in on 9 years old, she still always wants to hang out with him when they are together. 

“Are you noticing something different?” Baz asks, catching Pope off guard, as he sits down next to his adoptive brother.

“What do you mean?”

“Deran and Adrian. Something just feels different with them.” He comments before taking a swig of his drink. Pope turns back to the couple in questions and looks them over. Deran has sat down next to Adrian, practically plastered to his side, a rare genuine smile on his face. Adrian is laughing, leaning in close to Deran to speak over the noise from the party. 

He does notice something different with his brother. He has lost that guard look that has always haunted him, even if he would never admit it, Deran held a lot of baggage, years of hurt and no self confidence in himself no matter how hard he tried. It was something he noticed was going away slowly as the years pass by with Adrian by his side. 

That last bit that was there seems to be gone as he wraps an arm around Adrian’s shoulder, pulling him close and smacking a kiss on his temple. That is a surprise in itself. Deran rarely kisses Adrian in public, especially on Smurf’s properties. Pope has come to learn he will only do it where he feels comfortable, like that first day he met Adrian in Deran’s home. Although he doesn’t know exactly what it is yet, he can see what Baz is talking about. 

~*~*~*~*~

About an hour later, Smurf asks for everyone’s attention, followed by Baz and Pope carrying a cake. 

J, who is standing next to Deran, hears him groans softly and chuckles at his uncle. “Don’t worry dude. It won’t be that bad.”

“I would like to thank you all for coming to help celebrate our Deran’s birthday. Although we would have loved to do this on his actual birthday, Adrian wanted to take him away to Hawaii.”

J gulps, realizing he might have spoken too soon. He turns to the couple and sees Deran biting his lip, crossing his arms over his chest while Adrian shakes his head and puts his hand on the Deran’s back. 

“There is nothing like family though. Spending important events like this with the people who love you. He has grown into such a fine man, hasn’t he?” She says with a smile, the crowd hanging onto every word. 

They think she is being the devoted mother she presents herself as but her kids know her too well.

“He wasn’t the most enthusiastic kid when it came to an education so you should have seen my face when he said he was going to go to school? But now look at him. He has been a paramedic for the past 5 years now. Such an outstanding citizen isn’t he? I couldn’t be more proud of him.”

Craig looks across the pool and can see Deran is seething. To everyone else he is quiet and is probably letting Smurf get her speech out but Craig knows his brother. He is biting back everything he wants to say right now. Hearing her say how proud she is of him and his job when she has never had anything nice to say about it? Knows she is only putting on a show. Deran is bubbling up. He just hopes he won’t do anything crazy. He turns back to Smurf and sees her staring right at him. 

Adrian must have seen it too because from his shirt, he pulls him close whispering something in his ear. Smurf’s smirk deepens. 

“And our dear Adrian. Since you came into Deran’s life, he is the happiest he has ever been and that is a big thanks to you. Thank you for taking such good care of our Deran.” She says, looking straight at Adrian, lifting the glass in her hand to him. 

“In the end though, It doesn’t matter what age he is, or how far away he goes. Deran will always be my baby. Happy birthday Deran.” She ends and everyone follows her leads, lifting their drinks and saying happy birthday. 

Deran nods his head and gives a stiff smile before taking a step towards his mother.

“Deran, don’t.” Adrian says softly, grabbing his hand but Deran shakes his head and continues on his way.

“This can’t be good.” J comments from his spot near Adrian as they both watch Deran walk away.

“Nope.”

“You know what she said wasn’t wrong. She might not mean it but I do. You make Deran happy. Thank you.” J tells him, his arms crossed over his chest as he tilts his head towards the brunette.

Adrian smiles at him before looking away as he kicks the ground. “Thanks J.”

~*~*~*~

“Smurf I need to talk to you. Now.” Deran fiercely whispers once he is in front of Smurf. 

“But we are serving the cake.” She tells him, gesturing towards the people surrounding the table and the knife in her hand.

“I’m not asking.” He throws her own words back in her face that she has used a thousand times on him. He stares at her till she finally gave him a nod. She asks someone to take over before stepping into the house. Deran grabs her arm and pulls her into the sunken living room away from the windows. 

“Deran I don’t think any of this is necessary. You wouldn’t want to cause a scene?” She starts but Deran shoots her a glare, cutting her off. 

“Give it a rest Smurf. We all know this whole thing is bullshit. If you really wanted to punish me and Adrian did you really have to throw a stupid party?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I just wanted to throw my youngest son a party for his birthday, what is so bad about that?”

“Quit the act Smurf.” He yells out at her. Smurf finally drops her casual demeanor as she crosses her arms over her chest bringing her walls up. 

“I don’t appreciate you talking to me like that.”

“Oh I am sorry to hurt your feelings.”

“What are you really mad about Deran? Right now all you are doing is looking like a spoiled brat throwing a temper tantrum.” 

She can see Deran bite back something and she tries a calmer approach, taking a step closer to him.

“Deran all I am trying to do is show you I love you. I am just trying to make you happy like a mother is supposed to do.” She tells him and Deran scoffs at her. 

“And that is where the problem is, isn’t it?” He says after. Taking a step into her space, looking down at her. 

“You hated when I went to school, you hated it when I moved out and actually got a job, and now you hate Adrian. Smurf you hate anything that makes me happy because it is not you.”

“That is not true.”

She watches as her son glares down at her, hating having to see how much her baby boy dislikes her. 

“And what is this devoted mother shit? You have never once did things for us because that is what a ‘mother’ is supposed to do. Everything has always been about you. You don’t think that all that bullshit you said out there isn’t something I needed to hear ages ago?” 

Deran’s eyes started to swell and he takes a step away from her, twisting a feeling in her gut at seeing her youngest cry and not wanting her. 

“Deran.” She lifts her hand but he only moves away.

“You asked me why I am mad. That is why. Because you always knew what to say, and you never said it.” He tells her, ignoring the break in his voice. He drops down on the couch and Smurf stares at him. 

Deran has always been the most emotional out of her kids. So excited at times, quick to snap when scared, easy to rile, and can be brought to tears when hurt. She remembers seeing some of the anger he held inside of him as a teenager, how it became bitter and mean as a young adult. Always trying to prove something. He would never ask for a compliment though, does whatever he wants and show he can take care of himself that sometimes it is hard to read what he needs. Like things he needs to hear. 

She drops down next to him and puts her hand on his head, something she always did for him as a child. He flinches at the touch but doesn’t move.

“I am sorry baby. You are right. I know that I have not been very supportive of you and I should have been. You aren’t like your brothers.” 

Deran doesn’t acknowledge her words. Just continues staring at the space in front of him. 

“You just… you don’t need me. You proved that. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

Deran scoffs as he tries to move away but she tightens his hold on him. 

“I mean it. Your job is dangerous”

“Really? ‘You’ are going to talk to me about dangerous jobs? After the shit you pulled on us as kids?” He spits at her. 

“Those people you save are strangers. They aren’t family, just like Adrian. I know you son, you wear your heart on your sleeve and he is going to hurt you. I am sorry for wanting to protect you from him.” She tells him. 

Deran has never held a relationship long enough for it to be considered a relationship but she knows her son and when he loves, he loves hard. There is just something about that surfer boy that rubs her skin the wrong way.

“Well I am sorry to hear that because you are going to have to get use to Adrian being around. We’re married.”

Smurf goes pale as she stares at her youngest, not believing what he just said. 

“What?” She manages to bite out. Her youngest got married to a man, that she has never liked, and she wasn’t there. They didn’t tell her until after.

Deran stands up from his seat, the anger and hurt he that he is still feeling slowly fading. He bends down till he is face to face with his mother. 

“I love you mom, no matter how many times you hurt me. But Adrian, he is my husband whether you like it or not. So for once in your life can you not think about yourself and just be happy for me.”

After that he leaves her there. 

~*~*~*~

“So where is Renn and Nick?” Adrian asks as he and Craig talk by the pool. Both him and Craig have been shooting glances at the house, waiting for Deran, who still hasn’t come out yet.

“Nick has been a little sick lately so we thought he should probably stay home. He loves that surfing monkey you got him by the way.”

“Oh yeah?” Adrian says, smiling at the thought of Deran’s nephew liking his gift. Craig remembers when Adrian brought it for him right before they left for Hawaii. 

Suddenly Deran comes out of nowhere and cups Adrian’s face, pulling him into a hard kiss. Craig raises his eyebrows in amusement, wondering what brought this on. Knowing he just came from talking with Smurf, he can take a few guesses. 

He sees Adrian pull away from Deran, smirking at his brother. 

“You told her didn’t you?” He asks. 

“Told her what?” Craig asks but the lovers don’t turn his way, instead continuing to have their own conversation without words but with their eyes. 

“I hate when they do that.” Pope says from behind him, causing Craig to jump and turns to see his siblings making their way over to them. 

“Guys? Told her what?” Craig tries again but still receives no answer. 

“I couldn’t help it. She just made me so mad.” Deran complains as he leans his face into Adrian’s neck for a split second causing the other man to laugh. 

“Hey!!!” Pope yells out, causing them to pull apart and sees the rest of the Cody clan looking at them. 

“What is going on?” Baz asks after following his brother’s opening. 

They are surprised to see Adrian chuckle as he swings his head to Deran with a playful smile on his face. Deran rolls his eyes at his other half but smiles in the end. 

“Well you see... we might have ... gotten married while we were in Hawaii.” Deran stutters out, scratching his beard, trying to remain casual. He is met with silence from his family, all of them probably unsure if they heard him right. 

“That was weak.” Adrian teases him only to be met with a push to his shoulder. 

“Shut up or I am about to toss you into this pool.”

“Is that so?”

The two lovers tease each other, completely oblivious to the shocked siblings surround them. 

“Wait a minute. Are you serious? You guys got married?” Julia asks, first one to get their heads around it.

“Yup, I am officially a Cody.” Adrian beams out as he wraps an arm around Deran’s neck and drags him in. 

They watch as Deran laugh at, apparently, his husband. Beaming up at the other man and it finally sinks in. They got married.

“HOLY SHIT!!!” Craig yells out, breaking the ice. 

J is the first one to move enveloping Adrian and Deran into a hug that starts the chain reaction for the other to give the couple their love. Pope silently makes his way to Deran who is watching Craig lift Adrian up off the ground into a bear hug. 

“Dude, you know you have been family long before this.” Craig tells Adrian, putting him on the ground. Adrian looks up at Craig and nods his head, slapping him on the shoulder. 

“Thanks man.”

Deran turns to Pope when he puts his hand on his shoulder and smiles at his eldest brother. 

“Hey Pope.”

“Congratulations.”

As he pulls Deran into a hug Pope finally realizes why the haunted look is finally gone for good. His brother finally knows how he is. He has a job he is good at, he has a place to call home with the person he trusts and loves. He is happy.


End file.
